heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Bellaxandor Mink
Bellaxandor Mink is one of the most powerful people in the Black World, the name referring to the various organizations and systems that make up the underworld, like the black market and assassination organizations. Appearance Bellaxandor has short black hair and pale green eyes. He wears a charcoal grey patterned designer one piece with a black suit trench jacket that has fur around the cuffs. He also wears designer shoes and various pieces of luxury jewelry. History Crime Operation Bellaxandor is currently heading a large crime operation to sell energy items that allow arts practitioners to use sigils. The items are in the form of sleek bracelets that hold a single specific sigil in them, allowing the wearer to use the sigil. The bracelets are made from a complex alloy of adriantum and godrium, and fire rubies are needed to power the production of these bracelets. The process corrupts the fire rubies, making them faulty, but Bellaxandor has them sold on the black market anyway. Equipment Godrium Pistol Bellaxandor keeps a godrium powered pistol under his jacket, holstered under his left rib. Fire Ruby Pistol Bellaxandor keeps a fire ruby powered pistol under his jacket, holstered just below the godrium pistol. Baifal Black Iron Gauntlet A specialty made gauntlet, made by a smith in Baifal out of black iron from the Iron Cities. The gauntlet is a tight fitting glove that passively collects ambient energy and allows for Bellaxandor to deliver extremely powerful hits with ease and grab onto energy as well. The glove resembles a tightly fitted off-black glove with small bits of armoring on the finger joints and a black insignia on the palm. Abilities Bomb Manipulation Bellaxandor is a proficient user of his art that mixes the three energy affinities into a devastating combination. His bomb art creates explosions that have a tremendous amount of force. The bomb art is also capable of extremely high speeds, making it very difficult to counter. Bellaxandor's art is white in color with trails of orange and red. Techniques * ' Missile -' The technique sends a projectile towards the target with extreme velocity and explodes on impact. ** 'Missile Volley -' Sends multiple missiles toward the target. ** 'Thousand Missiles -' Sends an extremely large amount of missiles toward the intended target, and is able to decimate an area. * 'Reaper Missile -' Similar to missile, reaper missile starts out slow and reaches fast speeds as it tracks the target. This missile has the same velocity of the normal missile technique but it has a large explosion. * 'Bomb -' An invisible explosion of force that can be used to repel people or attacks. He can use this technique in any direction and cover an area of varying size depending on the amount of energy he emits. * 'Bomb Blade -' Bellaxandor concentrates his art into a solid form that resembles a rapier. This weapon exudes large amounts of force constantly, as if bombs were going off in rapid succession. the weapon has a constant area of affect that would damage anything within it, besides Bellaxandor. * 'Temporal Deceleration -' After forming the archaic hand symbol for the art of time, a short range burst of energy fires forward from Bellaxandor. Anyone touched by this blast of energy is significantly slowed for 30 seconds. This technique is useful but requires a lot of energy to perform. Category:Characters